The present invention relates generally to products for ventilating toilets with electric-motor pumps.
Many people are offended by the odors that escape from toilets. In response, devices have been proposed to remedy the problem. These devices generally vent odors from the room in which a toilet is located or emit a masking fragrance. Unfortunately, the known ventilating devices require a substantial effort in terms of time and effort to install as modifications to building structures are often required. Conventional air fresheners, however, are easy to install but are not effective in masking strong odors when they are needed most. Thus, a need exists for a toilet-ventilating device that is easy to install, convenient to use, effective in operation, and inexpensive to manufacture.
In light of the problems associated with the known products for eliminating offensive toilet odors, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a toilet-ventilating device that draws into itself malodorous air from a toilet bowl and passes that air through a deodorizer. The air emitted from the deodorizer carries a pleasant aroma. Having been treated at its source, full treatment of foul and malodorous air is assured.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toilet-ventilating device of the type described that is easy to install, requiring no special tools or instruction to accomplish the task. The toilet-ventilating device can be installed on toilets virtually anywhere and requires no modifications to the toilet or surrounding building structure to work effectively. The device can, therefore, be used by renters of commercial or residential space who lack the right to make building modifications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toilet-ventilating device that is portable and reusable. The device can be selectively energized by a user when needed thereby conserving electrical energy. The device is, thus, economical.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a toilet-ventilating device for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the device in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a toilet seat having an internal passageway with a number of access ports. A hose extends from the toilet seat and connects to the inlet opening of a deodorizer housing. The housing includes a pair of shoulders each having a number of outlet openings. A pair of guide rails project from the housing adjacent to the shoulders. A blower is positioned within the housing to move air from the toilet and through the seat, hose, and deodorizer housing. An air-permeable cartridge containing an aromatic substance is fastened to the exterior of the housing to cover the outlet openings and impart a pleasant aroma to malodorous air. The cartridge has legs adapted for sliding engagement with the housing between the shoulders and the guide rails.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.